Want
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Lily always knew that in life, it only ever comes down to how much you want it, but it takes Scorpius years to figure exactly what he wants in life...


He wasn't sure if Slytherins and Gryffindors mixed, but he'd always known he'd got along with young Lily Potter just fine. During the summers after his first and second years, he'd spent quite a bit a time with her while at the Potter house with Albus, but she mostly only ever asked questions about Hogwarts. She was rather fascinated with it, more so than he had ever been. Once she actually made it there, however, he realized Hogwarts suited her. For some odd reason those black robes that hung dreadfully on his shoulders seemed t fit her small ones rather perfectly. That had not been what she remembered from her first year, though. That wasn't what anyone remembered except Scorpius. Of course, he also remembered the most shocking part of Hogwarts for young Lily Potter.

**X**

Albus was eyeing the empty plate before him on the table while his elbows rested on the very edge of the table. In his hands, he fiddled with the golden goblet as he tried to predict the food that would be set out in front of them as soon as the pesky first years finished their sorting. Rose, sitting across from him, glared at him for not having the slightest interest in their younger siblings' sorting. Beside Albus, Scorpius sat, only mildly entertained as shaking first years made their way up the small steps in front of the entire Great Hall. Beneath the table, Rose kicked Albus as soon as they reached the P's of the first year students.

"What?" Albus glared up at Rose and Scorpius only laughed at the two.

"It's your sister."

"And?" Albus replied. "It's really not that exciting mysterious when every Potter or Weasley has been in Gryffindor for as long as history books have been written."

Again, Scorpius laughed, but he kept his eyes on the girl, smaller than most of the others, as she slowly stepped towards the intimidating stool and hat.

"It's nerve wrecking for her." Rose muttered.

"They get over it in a matter of seconds." Albus responded and Rose did not respond. Scorpius wasn't sure it was because he was right, which he was, or if she had simply given up on him, which was a common occurrence between the cousins. He was ready to put in his opinion when they had fallen silent, as was the course of any normal conversation between the three friends, but he had been stopped by the hat.

Usually, cheers followed the sorting, but instead the Great Hall had remained silent. The Gryffindors weren't clapping because little Lily Potter hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, and the Slytherins weren't clapping because they stared at the self-conscious girl with the same look that Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were staring at her with.

"What?" Albus hadn't spoken very loudly, but in the silence everyone could hear.

"Are you daft?" Rose snapped as she turned to him with narrowed eyes. "You heard just fine, Albus Potter."

Scorpius only groaned as he lowered his head to the cradle of his hands. At the same time, Lily lowered her head as he cheeks slowly became the color of her lovely locks, all while she took the many steps towards the end of the Slytherin table where she sat alone.

**X**

It might've taken Lily time to show her true green and silver colors, but Scorpius had seen it in her before she saw it in herself. He was sure, however, that had Lily been of the more arguing nature that her brother exhibited, she'd have argued her way into the Gryffindor house. As a result, he doubted she'd had fit in at all. Then again, she had a hard enough time fitting in with her fellow Slytherins. Lily wasn't the arguing type, though. She was far more easygoing than her cousin Rose or brother Albus. She was also infinitely more devious and clever than the two, nearly combined, as well. But only Scorpius saw it when she stared across the Great Hall at the newest Golden Trio occupying the Gryffindor table. It wasn't long that her green and silver colors started to show, though.

**X**

"Did you hear what happened in the Slytherin Dungeon?" Rose asked as she approached Albus and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. Albus looked up, rather interested in the piece of news, while Scorpius continued eating.

"What?" Albus replied and Rose took her usual seat across from the two.

"Apparently, somebody rigged the entire Common Room with pranks." Rose answered.

"How's that even possible?" Albus laughed, obviously enjoying it.

Scorpius dropped his fork as he turned to his closest friend, while Rose narrowed her eyes while trying to convince herself they were related by blood. "Albus," Scorpius started slowly. "With an invisible cloak and a secret map, you can do anything you want."

"But I didn't do it." Albus replied and Rose groaned as she turned away.

"Your brother, you idiot." Scorpius sighed as he, too, turned away to continue his lunch. Albus only stared between his two friends, obviously resenting the implications of their actions and words, although they rarely only implied anything. Rose and Scorpius were both the type to say exactly what they meant.

Silence followed as Albus and Rose as well turned to their meals, but Scorpius peered up at the Slytherin table until he spotted Lily Potter. She was seated with a few other girls her age, the only friends she had, but Scorpius knew she was content with only a few friends rather than the several his brother preferred. She eyed him for only a moment and turned away with James Potter approached the three and took the empty seat beside Rose.

"We heard you had fun today." Scorpius commented and James laughed as he looked up at Scorpius, then Albus. His smile faded when he turned to Rose, finding her glare was impossible to smile at. He cleared his throat as he turned away and reach out for a glass in the center of the table.

"It was harmless. Just for a good laugh. Figured they needed it down there in that dreadful dungeon." He commented before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He had started to fix his plate, but paused when he stared at Albus' horrified look. Turning to Scorpius, he found Scorpius laughing with such intensity that he made no noise. Even Rose cracked a smile despite her best attempts not to. Soon after, the entire Gryffindor table had broken into laughter, and like an echo effect, the other Houses' tables followed.

"What?" James demanded as he stood up. He could not see the green and silver colors his hair had become, nor could he read the written across his face admitting he had in fact broken into the Slytherin Common Room. "What?" He yelled but Rose stood up and explained the situation in his ear.

"Lily!"

"What?" She replied sharply from the other side of the room. With courage that surprised her brothers and cousin, she rose to her feet as she held James' gaze from across the hall. "Were you expecting that nothing would come from your complete disregard of the Slytherin House?"

"It was a joke! Change me back right now!"

"Well, you are a big bad fifth year, dear brother. Surely you can handle that all on your own." She replied and horrified, James made for the door, pausing only when Lily spoke again. "I'd be weary of your chest, though, James! If I were you, of course!"

The snickering had yet to die out, and nearly followed James down the hallways, while Rose, Albus and Scorpius stared at one another. Never would they have expected such an outburst from the girl they remembered to be incredibly shy and obsessed with Hogwarts.

**X**

Though it seemed James and Slytherins did not mix, Scorpius was still unsure of Gryffindors and Slytherins. In addition, he was unsure of himself and the Lily she was developing into. She wasn't really the young girl he remembered, but he wasn't the young boy in her memories either.

**X**

"Ready for your third year?" Scorpius asked curiously as he stared at Lily. Albus and Rose had not yet arrived at the Potter house, leaving the two momentarily alone. He hadn't even expected her to be there but instead with her friends from school. It seemed, however, that her friends from school were simply friends from school.

"Yes." She answered as she marked the page of her book and peered into the stormy grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. It was odd that for a person who was so open with his words and emotions, that his eyes would take on the mysteriousness of a storm. At the same time, Scorpius was puzzled by the clarity of Lily's blue eyes when she was as mysterious, devious, and clever as expected from any Slytherin, if not more so.

"Third year is the best." Scorpius told her simply as he watched her. "You don't have to decide anything about your future and pick classes accordingly, and you get to go to Hogsmeade."

"I'm not really looking forward to Hogsmeade as much as everyone thinks." She admitted as she set her book down and pushed it to the side slightly. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he decided how to respond.

"Why?"

"Hogwarts isn't as interesting as it used to be."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that." Scorpius laughed as he watched her until she averted her eyes. She wasn't used to people who knew nearly every detail about her. People she knew from Hogwarts knew only what she allowed them to know. Scorpius knew almost every dream from the heart of a young girl not yet old enough to ride the red train. Almost.

"Well, I'm not the same anymore."

"No, you've certainly proved that." He agreed. "You've successfully made a name for yourself at Hogwarts. People talk about you as often as they do Albus, admittedly if not for the same reasons."

"Really?" Lily leaned forward, her eyes narrowed in a slightly challenging manner. "And what do people say about me, Scorpius?"

"There is no need for me to tell you, Lily." He answered as she leaned back, but the smirk across her face did not fade. "You're far too clever to need me to explain anything to you."

The two remained silent for a moment, and the only sound between them was the door as Rose and Albus entered the house in the next room. Their conversation and laughter carried into the room between Lily and Scorpius, but neither said anything. Finally, Scorpius rose to his feet and started towards the door to meet his friends, but he turned back when Lily spoke.

"Is that a compliment?"

Laughing, Scorpius answered. "I'm fairly certain you don't need me to answer that either."

**X**

As they both grew older, it became clearer to Scorpius that it didn't matter if Gryffindors and Slytherins got along. All that really mattered was that as Lily changed, he changed as well, and yet somehow they managed to still fit together. And though they fit together, they were not the same pair they might've been in their younger years. They were nothing like they used to be.

**X**

It was raining, but Scorpius wasn't as concerned as he should've been. Instead, he continued to fly around the Quidditch pitch, willing his every concern, worry, and problem to stay behind as he continued flying forward as fast as he could without slipping off his now wet broomstick. When he'd run out of breath, he stopped near the top of one of the towers and simply stared up, watching as every rain drop fell to the ground with such conviction to reach their destination.

It was sound of a door slamming that had brought his attention to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch where he could vaguely make out the figure of someone as they mounted their broom. The small stature and long hair presented the person as female, and as Scorpius flew down to them, he noticed the green Quidditch robe she wore.

"Lily?" Scorpius yelled and she immediately looked up at Scorpius who was descending to her. She was ready to kick off the ground, but instead waited until Scorpius touched down in front of her. "It's raining."

"Hasn't stopped you, has it?" She replied, her voice far too harsh to be the silly banter the two often exchanged. It was raining and difficult to see, but Scorpius could faintly make out red, or at least pink, eyes behind her goggles.

"What's the matter?"

"Does it matter?" She answered simply as she kicked off the ground. Scorpius followed. "What's the matter with you?"

"My parents want me to take over the family business after Hogwarts. And you really should grip your broom with your hands together." He answered simply. There was no reason to hide his own frustrations, especially from someone such as Lily. As conniving as she could be, she was not cruel, especially to those whom she sincerely liked.

"I fly just fine, thank you. And why don't you want to?"

"I don't want my life to be decided already." He answered.

"You still have another year of Hogwarts." Lily shrugged and he nodded.

"I'm set to be an Auror."

"How original." Lily commented and Scorpius only nodded at her sarcasm. He knew she'd seen far too many Auror initiating ceremonies for various family members to be impressed by the decision. "But I suppose it's only comes down to how much you want it."

"Which one?"

"Either one." She shrugged. "Neither one. A different one."

Scorpius eyed Lily for a moment, wondering when she had become far wiser than himself. "And what's bothering you?"

"I have two brothers and two cousins."

"Overwhelming for any normal person, but I'm sure you're more than capable of handling it."

"Who all have an opinion on who I can and cannot date." Lily continued and Scorpius nodded simply. Silence followed and Lily turned to face him. With narrowed eyes, she stared at him, until she spoke again. "Nothing to say?" She snapped.

"I wasn't under the impression you wanted another opinion." He answered and she flew towards him so that they were facing one another, their brooms touching.

"I was asking."

"Well then," Scorpius drew in a breath as he felt the rain starting to lighten up. "I suppose it only comes down to how much you want it."

"Do you make it a habit to annoy everyone around you?" Lily replied as she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. As a result they became even closer to one another.

"Would you feel better if I reserved such antics only for you?"

"You're infuriating."

"Then why are you still here?" He replied as he removed his goggles and let them hang from his broomstick. As the rain slowed to a mere sprinkling, Lily did the same.

"Because you're far less annoying than Rose, Hugo, and Albus. And far more comforting."

"You didn't know I was out here."

"You're only second to a good fly in the rain." Lily answered before she pressed their lips together. It lasted only a brief moment, because as quickly as she had pressed their lips together, she pulled away and flew in the other direction, leaving Scorpius where she'd left him.

Too shocked to move, Scorpius only watched Lily as she started to take laps around the pitch. He was sure what he should be feeling, but decided a warm feeling in his chest was enough for him when Lily turned back and smiled at him from the other side of the pitch.

**X**

Scorpius' sixth year consisted of several trips to the Quidditch pitch, but Rose and Albus had been under the impression he'd been alone. Because she was a Slytherin, Lily's actions were less monitored by the two, and as such, she was able to fly with Scorpius on a weekly basis without their intervention. Any interaction she had with the male population within the castle walls, however, made its way back to her brothers and cousins fairly quickly. Flying gave her more freedom than she had expected that rainy day.

**X**

There were no words exchanged between the two as they sat in the privacy of the Slytherin Quidditch Captain's room. The door was locked behind him as Scorpius lowered himself to the chair only Lily used. Attached at the lips, Lily followed, finding a place on his lap, his arms wrapped around her body. He heard her laugh between his lips as they continued for a few more moments, until she finally pulled away from him.

"I don't think Quidditch players from other teams are allowed in these rooms." Scorpius commented and Lily only laughed. "I might get enemy information."

"I don't think you'll be going through our play book." She responded and Scorpius rose an eyebrow at her.

"What has you so certain of yourself, might I ask?"

Lily only put their lips together for a moment before she peered into his grey eyes. "You're much too distracted to even be thinking of Quidditch." She told him, though her voice barely higher than a whisper. Slowly, Scorpius smiled at her, but she quickly whipped the smile away with another kiss.

I think will notice if we're les practiced than usual this year." Scorpius commented and Lily pulled back, her eyes narrowed him. "After all, we did practice last year. And you need to work on keeping your hands together."

"You make up for it in other areas." Lily assured him, ignoring his other comment, and he only laughed as she climbed off of his lap to sit on the edge of the desk in front of the seat.

"Somehow, I don't think my team will be pleased if I might be a better kisser this year than last even if it evens out my lack of skill as a Chaser."

"Nobody is expecting you to be brilliant this year anyway." Lily's tone made it clear that she was no longer participating in the banter between them, but Scorpius did not want to continue whatever conversation she was headed towards.

"I do so hope you don't mean those words as harshly as they sound."

"It's all the over the papers, Scorpius." Lily commented and he turned away from her gaze. "Your father is expanding across seas and once you take over after this year, then I doubt we will ever see each other anymore."

"Once I take over?" He repeated as he looked up at her once more. "I didn't know I'd already made that decision."

"You haven't made any decision," She replied sharply. "And the longer you take, the more pressure you'll be under to choose your father's business."

"Because as of now, I'm under no pressure at all?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Scorpius, but remained silent. Their hands were still joined and resting on her leg, but Scorpius knew he was pushing the boundary with sarcasms she did not appreciate.

"You have make perfect scores this year to be considered into the Auror program." She told him.

"I know that." He replied. "Everywhere I go, I hear that, and I don't need it from you too, Lily. I'm with you because I never hear any of this from you."

"Things are different now." She said softly as she turned away from him. Slowly, Scorpius rose to his feet and stepped towards her. He gently pressed his palm to her cheek and peered into her clear blue eyes before he spoke again.

"How?"

"If you're an Auror, we can still be together. If you follow your father, there's no way for it to even work. I'll still be here for another two years and when I'm break there's no guarantee you'll even be around. And it's not fair for me to be completely loyal to you, even though it would be rather simple with the idiots running around Hogwarts, you'll be traveling around the world." 

"You don't trust me?"

"Were those the words I said, Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily snapped and Scorpius cleared his throat as he stared at her. "I didn't say you deliberately start seeing other girls, but it's certainly something that would happen eventually. We wouldn't be around each other. We'd grow apart."

As much as he hated her visualization of the future, he could not argue with its logic. He could promise her anything, but other time hearts often drifted and theirs were no different.

"Why have you not asked me to be an Auror, then?" He asked, but Lily did not answer him. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers.

After a few moments, Lily turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. In a soft voice, she answered him, "I could never ask you to make a decision based on me." For the following moments, Scorpius only held Lily in his arms. He finally pulled away and looked down into her eyes, before he brushed the hairs from her face. With the intent of erasing any troubles from her eyes, he bent down and captured her lips in his, wishing such a moment would last much longer than he knew it would.

**X**

As expected, Lily was less than thrilled to return to Hogwarts after the graduation of her elder brother and cousin, but only Scorpius knew the real reason behind her sadness. It took all of two weeks after the graduation before it was published across the front page of nearly every newspaper that Scorpius Malfoy would be following his father around the country, learning how to run the company, before he started the expected expansions. As a result, he was able to spend parts of the following summer with Lily, but both knew the time was limited.

**X**

"If it isn't Lily Potter." Draco Malfoy laughed as he peered up at Lily who had walked into the Apothecary he'd opened in Diagon Alley years ago. It had been his first shop, and its success had lead to the company Scorpius would be taking over in the coming years. "From what I remember, you won Slytherin its first Quidditch Cup in ages."

Lily only laughed as she approached the back counter of the shop, careful to keep her eyes away from Scorpius. "I did my best."

"You beat your brother to the snitch." He answered and Lily nodded as she smiled and laughed. "And my own son couldn't score on your keeper."

"Not because he isn't a capable Chaser, Mr. Malfoy." Lily answered as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her list of school supplies necessary for her next school year. Scorpius neared her and took the list from her, the two hardly looking at one another during the exchange.

"When I was in Slytherin, we almost won every Quidditch Cup." He boasted and Lily smiled and nodded. "Until your father got there."

"It's not just about the captain, though." Lily replied and Draco only nodded at the young woman. "It takes a good team."

"I'm looking forward to watching your team next year, though. With Scorpius running things, I'll have more than enough time to watch."

Lily smiled at him before she averted her eyes, having been reminded once more of Scorpius' latest decision to follow his father's footsteps. "Here." Scorpius said as he set a bag on the counter and handed the list back to Lily. "There's everything. You're going to want to get a new potions book though."

"I have Albus'." She answered but Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have what's left of his book. Trust me. You're going to want a new copy unless you can somehow find the first half of that textbook."

"Well, where's yours?" Draco turned to Scorpius who eyed his father. "Throw it in there. We don't need it for anything."

Scorpius only nodded before he turned and disappeared into the back room. Lily stared at the bag on the counter for a moment, until her eyes instantly went to Scorpius when he emerged from the room again. He put the potions book into the bag before he handed it to Lily once more. Though the two said almost nothing to one another, both felt the intensity between them.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." Lily said as she sent a forced smile towards him before she reached into her pocket and to retrieve some coins. As she dropped the right amount on the counter, she met Scorpius' eyes for a moment. "Goodbye, Scorpius." She told him and turned away with her things. Scorpius watched as she walked out of the shop and passed the front display window. When she didn't look back at him, he knew it was unlikely that he would see her again that summer before her sixth year, which incidentally left him more time to focus on what his father expected of him.

**X**

Hogwarts had become much quieter with Albus, Rose, and Scorpius gone, but Lily really only noticed Scorpius' absence. The entire school might've noticed the lack of laughter from the Gryffindor table, but only those closest to Lily noticed the difference in her. Again, the difference was attributed to Rose and Albus, for their relationship had never been rather public. Despite his absence, her sixth year came and went, and again, she found herself bracing for another lonesome year of Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts, Scorpius could not visit her, and instead during his rare trips home, spent time with Albus and Rose at the Potter household.

**X**

"I haven't seen you in over a year." Albus commented and Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpius only laughed as he nodded in agreement before the two old friends hugged. Scorpius hugged Rose soon after, before the three sat in the nearby seating area. "You missed James' elevation to Auror."

"What did he do?" Scorpius laughed and Rose groaned.

"It costed the Ministry more to clean up the mess than it did to throw the party." Rose explained and Albus laughed at the memory while Scorpius simply imagined the number of possibilities. "They may not even have one next year." 

"They have to." Albus responded. "That's when I'm finished with my training."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. "Well, congratulations."

"Could've been you, too."

"I know." Scorpius nodded as he looked away from Albus, but only Rose the conflict in Scorpius' eyes. "But it's alright. Things are fine with the company and my dad."

"I bet you meet a new girl every week." Albus laughed but Scorpius only smiled and let out a dry laugh. Albus was right, but Scorpius was nearly as thrilled at the idea as Albus was.

"You're not happy." Rose commented and Scorpius turned to her. Albus only stared at the two in confusion.

"I'm fine, Rose."

"But you're not happy." She replied and Scorpius looked away from her. Before anything else could be said, the door had opened behind them, and Rose and Albus turned to see who had come home.

"Lily!" Albus exclaimed as he jumped from his seat to greet his little sister.

"Lily," Scorpius repeated as he and Rose stood as well and turned. They watched as Albus swung her in the air as they hugged, until he finally set her on the ground. "You're home."

"It's Christmas." Lily answered as she stared at him, her eyes wide as if in shock. He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. Only moments later, a boy followed Harry into the home, carrying Lily's bag.

"Who's this?" Albus asked as he narrowed his eyes at the boy who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Alex Camden." Scorpius answered as he, too, looked to the boy for a brief moment before he turned back to Lily. "Slytherin's Chaser."

"Good memory." He laughed as he nodded at Scorpius, but Scorpius did not return the gesture.

"My boyfriend." Lily finally said and Scorpius averted his eyes from her. Though he knew they were no longer tied to one another, he had not wanted anyone else other than the sharp witted Slytherin. Of course, two years was quite a long while to go without any romantic company, but he had managed. He had not, however, expected to ever be forced to endure a meeting with Lily's new boyfriend, his replacement.

"Well, I've got dinner with my parents," Scorpius said as he started towards the door, but turned back to Albus. "I'll be back later in the week. I'm here for two. We'll make plans. You too, Rose."

"Of course, Scorpius." She answered him and he quickly turned to the door, but Lily followed him out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"That it?" Lily asked and Scorpius stopped. He did not turn back to her even as he heard her footsteps nearing him. Only when her fingers touched his arm did he turned back to her, finding her much closer to him that he cared for, especially when her new boyfriend was only a door away.

"What else did you want?" He answered, having given up hiding an emotion from his closest friends and her family. He had no secrets from Lily, and despite the situation, was not compelled to change that. As a result, she could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." He answered truthfully as he shook his head. He smiled weakly at her before he brushed the hair from her face, a gesture she knew meant more than it appeared to mean. "Of course not. We… We're not together anymore. You're free to do whatever you'd like."

"We only had a few months together, Scorpius." Lily answered. "We spent the first year just pretending and then we weren't rally together over the summer and it really only amounted to a few short months."

"I know that. That didn't make it any less real to me."

"Just not real enough to tell me you loved me?"

"You're not the type to need anything from anyone, Lily." He answered simply, hoping she would not purposely inflict anymore pain onto him.

"Maybe." She answered. "But sometimes it's nice, Scorpius." She told him sharply as she turned and took steps towards the front door.

"Would it have made a difference if I had told you how I felt?"

"It would've told me what you wanted." Lily answered without facing him.

"Because that's what it all comes down to." Scorpius said and Lily nodded, knowing he could not see the tears in her eyes. "What I really want."

"Exactly." Lily told him before she took the last steps towards the door and left Scorpius outside.

**X**

Out of Hogwarts, Lily made a name for herself as a Quidditch player, effectively following her mother's footsteps, though Lily remained a far better Seeker than Chaser. Albus became an Auror, joining the ranks of his brother, while Rose steadily moved up positions in the Ministry. Only Scorpius' progress remained a mystery, especially as the Malfoy name faded from the newspapers.

**X**

Seated in the locker room of the Holyhead Harpies with her teammates after their Quidditch World Cup game. After the loss, there were no words spoken through the locker room, and only the sound of the players as they removed their equipment filled the air. Footsteps echoed through the room, until a man appeared in the doorway.

"Lily Potter?"

"What?" She snapped as she looked up, only to find Scorpius Malfoy standing behind the man.

"Visitor." He said simply before he turned and walked away, leaving Scorpius standing alone, though he'd never been insecure in uncomfortable moments.

"What are you doing here?" Lily sighed as she turned away from him.

"It's nice to see you too, Lily." He answered sarcastically as he neared her. She noticed he was carrying flowers, but did not care to ask why. "I came to see you."

"And you thought now was the best time?"

"Would you be less cranky tomorrow?" He asked and she peered up at him with narrowed eyes. "See, I didn't think so either. You were always a sore loser, even at Hogwarts."

"I do hope there is a reason you're here, Scorpius."

"I got tickets."

"In the cozy press box, I'm sure."

"Don't be bitter. I brought you flowers."

"Oh, lilies. How original." She replied sharply as she glared up at him. "Add them to the stack I get from my stalker."

"Of course you have a stalker, Lily. You should be honored. I actually have a stalker too."

"I'm sure she just lost her way from the insanity ward."

"Why are you mad at me? It's not like I pointed at the snitch and told the other seeker where to find it." Scorpius answered and Lily rose to her feet as she glared at him. She could vaguely hear the laughter from her teammates as they enjoyed the entertainment Scorpius provided for them.

"You leave for two years and I see you one time, Scorpius, and you're wondering why I'm mad at you?"

"You had a boyfriend."

"So I should apologize because my life went on after you left?"

"I had to make a decision."

"And you didn't choose me, Scorpius. So why should I have chosen you?"

"Well, you didn't have to choose me." He answered. "You couldn't just been nicer to me."

"You're just as infuriating now as you were five years ago!" Lily groaned as she turned away from him. She started to pack her things into her bag, her back to Scorpius. "And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off opening more stores?"

"I resigned."

"What?" Lily asked as she paused, but she did not face him.

"I resigned." Scorpius repeated and Lily slowly turned back to him. She met his eyes and for a moment they only watched one another.

"Why?"

"I figured out what I really want." He answered simply. "And you're here. Not everywhere else."

"I can't do this right now, Scorpius. If you haven't noticed, we lost."

"Well, you should really keep your hands together on the broom." Scorpius told her and Lily shut her eyes. He let out a laugh as he watched her struggle to hide her smile.

"Stop telling me that." She told him strongly and he laughed.

"Ok well, you finish up in here, then, Slytherin Captain, and I'll be waiting for you at your parents' house."

"Fine." She told him strongly.

"I love you, too." He answered before he pressed his lips to her, expecting her to remain stiff against his touch. Instead, she responded in full to him, her hands reaching up to his neck. She kissed him back for only a limited amount of time until she stepped back from him, watching as he collected himself.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" He asked her but Lily only smiled at him before she pressed their lips together once more.

"I love you."


End file.
